


"I Love You"

by HanaHimus



Series: Poly Ships Universe Alteration [11]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Light mention to sex in like one line, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3309107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Makoto finally (kind of) admits he loves Tatsuya</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I Love You"

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this: otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/109885930850/imagine-person-a-lightly-tracing-i-love-you-over
> 
> I'm such fluff trash oh my gosh

“Miya-chin,” Atsushi whispered, seemingly actually worried about the fact he could wake up their other husband, “I’m gonna go.”

“Oh yeah, that business trip or whatever, right?” Makoto asked, “Damn, between Tatsuya being asleep at a decent hour and you actually working you’d think the world was ending.”

“I love you, Miya-chin.” Atsushi replied, seemingly ignoring Makoto’s comment.

“I love you too, now get going before you’re late.” Makoto replied.

The giant walked towards the door, opening it and taking a step out only to turn around.

“You know what, Miya-chin never tells Muro-chin he loves him.”

Makoto flinched at his husband’s words, he never had told Tatsuya he loved him, had he? So what, though? He didn’t need to, Tatsuya knew plenty well he was important to him. Hell, he didn’t even know if he’d use the word ‘love’ with Tatsuya.

Sure, Tatsuya said it a lot. In fact, it started to become the usual every time they fucked--be it during or directly after--but that didn’t matter did it? Tatsuya was probably just lying, anyway...not that he ever seemed to be lying.

“I don’t feel like telling him I love him.” Was the reply Makoto finally settled on.

“Fine,” Atsushi sighed, “I’m leaving now, bye bye.”

As soon as Atsushi left Makoto stood with a sigh, might as well turn in for the night himself.

He went to the room quickly, throwing himself on the bed and surprisingly not stirring Tatsuya. Makoto glanced over at his husband, rolling his eyes when he saw that he was once again sleeping on his stomach.

“You don’t stay asleep like that, dumbass.” He mumbled, going to turn Tatsuya over only to pause, Atsushi’s words from moments before nagging him.

Atsushi and Tatsuya had told each other and Makoto they they loved them, hadn’t they? Makoto’d also gotten used to actually telling Atsushi the same thing, the only combination that had never happened yet was him telling Tatsuya.

Like hell he’d actually say it out loud, though. He’d only started doing it with Atsushi because the giant refused to have it any other way.

Still, he let a finger trace the small of Tatsuya’s back. He was asleep, right? Maybe he could just…

The shorter man let his finger begin tracing the the three words across his husband’s back. After what had to be the tenth ‘I love you’ traced, Makoto pulled his hand away, his face reddening. There’d been no point to that.

He turned away from Tatsuya, deciding at that point it’d be better to just go to sleep and forget about the whole thing, only for arms to wrap around him.

“Tatsuya? When the hell did you wake up?” Makoto asked, trying to glare at the other man.

Tatsuya chuckled in reply, “I love you too, Makoto.”

“Excuse me?” Makoto hissed, “I didn’t say anything like that.”

“I felt you tracing it on my back, I wasn’t as asleep as you thought I was.” Tatsuya hummed, tightening his grip, “I never expecting to get anything like that from you.”

“Shut up, I hate you.”

Tatsuya gave another laugh before planting a kiss on Makoto’s red face, “I hate you too.”

 


End file.
